desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Van de Kamp
'Andrew Van de Kamp''' is Bree and Rex's son. Biography You know how they say: "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Well, Andrew Van De Kamp is just as clever, stubborn, and wicked as his mother, Bree. That’s why they’ve always had such a stormy relationship. Along the way, Andrew ran down Carlos Solis's mother in a drunk driving accident but was never punished. And, Bree absolutely flipped out when he told her that he is gay. Things got so bad between them that he even seduced Bree’s boyfriend, which lead to her abandon him on the side of the road. After living on the streets and turning tricks, Andrew returned to Wisteria Lane and gradually became close with Bree again. Clearly, he’s no saint. But, over time, Andrew Van De Kamp has grown from a spoiled child of privilege into a talented young man whose keen business sense has helped his mother build her catering empire. But, with so much history between these two, tension could flare up at any moment. 'Season 1' Andrew is present for the wake of Mary Alice Young with his mother, sister and father. Later, Andrew sits at the dinner table with the same three people and Bree asks him how he like his dinner, he says it's alright and she is insulted as she slaved over the meal for three hours. He asks her who told her to spend three hours on dinner and Danielle begs him to apologise and get it over with. Andrew wonders why they always have to have qcuisine and can't just have regular food, like pork and beans. ("Pilot") And rew goes to a strip club and Bree gets Danielle to call him, asking where he is, he immediately knows that Bree made her call and Danielle passes the phone over. Bree goes down to the strip club which makes all of Andrew's friends leave. She sits with him as they watch the stripper dance and she explains how she is somebody's daughter and that her parents probably had expectations for her and how her life must have been. The guy next to Andrew tells him to get Bree out of there because she was ruining the experience, Andrew and Bree leave. ("Who's That Woman?") Rex moves out briefly and begins to compensate with lots of presents including a car for Andrew. When Andrew is out, he is called home by Bree, he refuses to return home sobre so he stops to get drunk, when driving home, Carlos's mother runs out onto the road and Andrew unintentionally runs her down. H ereturns home, scared and tells Bree of the situation. Her and Rex get rid of the car and help him to cover up the crime. ("Anything You Can Do") The Van de Kamps are trying to think of a way to cover up Andrew's crime. Rex says he has no idea how to punish a child who ran over a woman. Bree suggests to Andrew that he go to therapy, however, he refuses the idea as he says he is not crazy. Andrew tells his mother that he has no remorse for what he did and that the worst thing about it was that he lost his car and has to ride a bike to school. He is upset that his future could be screwed up thanks to Juanita. Bree expresses that it doesn't sound like he has a soul and she threatens to call the police, Andrew says that that would make her the monster as he is her child. ("Guilty") Andrew is smoking marijuana and doesn't want his mother to know, however, she finds out as she can tell he is high and can smell pot. She takes a sample of his urine to be tested by Rex at the hospital, he refuses and she throws it at him. Bree wonders for a way to punish him, she suggests taking him off of the swim team but Rex refuses. Later, she finds his stash of pot in his locker and keeps it there before calling the school anonymously, getting him kicked off of the swimming team, which was her original intention. ("Suspicious Minds") Rex has been kicked out however, Bree will not tell her children why, Andrew tells her that whatever it was, it was probably her fault. He is angry at Bree who is on a date with George and she reveals that Rex cheated on her, Andrew believes this to be a lie. He later confronts his father and learns the truth and finally agrees with Bree who does not plan to take action, Andrew is confused as to why. ("Move On") Andrew is invited to a pool party hosted by Zach Young, Andrew is thinking of not going as Zach is incapable of being cool. Later, at the party, Andrew teases Zach and Zach fantisises about killing him as he knows where his mother's gun is, Julie tells him that it isn't funny but he thinks that it is. Later, Susan storms into the party once everyone has left and sees two kids making out in the pool, they see her and go under water, she thinks it is Zach and Julie. She finds a pair of trunks, belonging to someone in the pool who is not wearing them, Justin pops up and she realises that it is not who she thought it was, Andrew then pops up and tells her that he isnn't gay, she tells him "of course not" and leaves out of awkwardness. ("Impossible") Andrew is caught smoking weed ina car with his buddies and is caught by his school parking lot attendant, although he is in teh window, Andrew continues to drive causing him to fall down and injur himself. Andrew is expelled and Bree contemplates with Rex on how to punish him. Later, Andrew is watching a show and Bree walks in the way, he kicks her and Rex runs in and slams him up against the wall, telling him never to do anything like that ever again. Bree later sends him to Camp Hennessey which is intended to straighten him out, he spits in her face. ("There Won't Be Trumpets") Bree and Rex come to visit him at the camp and he says that he only wants to talk to Rex, Bree storms in saying that she deserves to talk to him too, Rex tells her that Andrew told him he thinks he might be gay and that Rex might be able to take it better. ("Children Will Listen") Rex pulls Andrew out of Camp Hennessey, worried he may have sex with the boys there, she takes him home with her. She invites Reverend Sikes to dinner to gte him into one of his religious programmes. Andrew tells him that he isn't ashamed of who he is and doesn't want to change. He later tells him that he will act like the perfect son from now on after Bree says that she's worried he won't get into heaven, and that one day he will do something so awful that people will be talking about it for years to come. ("Live Alone and Like It") 'Season 2' After Rex's death, the Van de Kamp's begin to grief and Rex's mother, Phyllis, comes to town for the funeral. She is extremely rude to Bree who disinvites her from the funeral of her own son, Andrew convinces her, along with Danielle, to allow Phyllis to come back for teh funeral, Bree everntually obliges. Andrew attends his father's funeral. ("Next") Bree tells her children that Rex's body was dug up and that in an autopsy, they do not believe that Rex actually died of a heart attack and that he was poisoned. She tells them that she is the main suspect and her children stare at her, she protests that she is not capable of murder. Danielle understands this and Andrew says he knows she didn't kill Rex because it takes guts to kill somebody. Later, Bree takes a polygraph test to proove her innocence, during it, she is asked, "Do you love George Williams?" she answers "no" but the polygraph says she is lying, twice, Andrew and Danielle are present and see this, Andrew is angry with his mother ("You'll Never Get Away From Me") Bree and George begin to date again and Bree invites him around for dinner with Andrew and Danielle. When Bree is off to get dessert, andrew makes a point of how George doesn't exactly seem like a player and he tells him the sound that his mother makes when she climaxes. Bree returns and eats some of her dessert, she makes the noise that Andrew described and he points at her and moths to George "That's it", George demands he be punished but Bree does not understand why. later, at andrew's swim meet, George kisses Bree causing Andrew to swim out of the water and attack him, this was what George wanted as it made Bree send Andrew back to Camp Hennessey. ("My Heart Belongs to Daddy") George commits suicide before Andrew returns from camp and Andrew is angry (after realising that he was the one who poisoned Rex) as he ended life on his own terms. Later, Andrew is with his boyfriend Justin, as the two play video games, andrew pressures him for sex, however, Justin refuses as he feels he isn't ready. Andrew says he wishes his mom would walk in on them as it would kill her. Later, Bree tells Andrew the truth about George's death to stop him from being angry, how she didn't stop his suicide after learning he murdered Rex and watched him as he died. Andrew plans to use this information for his future plan of revenge. ("Coming Home") Br ee sees Andrew kissing Justin and forbids him from seeing him as homosexuality will not be tolerated under her roof, Andrew tells her that he will continue to see Justin as he pleases. Another morning, Bree finds Andrew and Justin in bed together, she is horrified, she tells Andrew that if she continues to bring Justin to her house, she will call the police, he tells her that if she does, he will call the police himself and tell them how she "murdered" George. Bree later enlists the help of lawyer, Karl Mayer (Susan's ex-husband), to help her. He tells Andrew that what she did wasn't actually illegal in any way, Andrew says he will just lie and Bree says that she will sue him if she does so, he also threatens her with public humiliation. When Bree leaves the room, Karl threatens Andrew to back off his mother and Bree is shown in the other room, smiling. ("One More Kiss") Bree passes out drunk on the lawn and is found by Karen McCluskey who informs Andrew. He then wakes her up by turning the sprinklers on. ("Thank You So Much") When Andrew's ride to school moves out of town, he asks his mother if she will buy him a car, she refuses to which, as she is drinking, he calls her a mean old drunk, she slaps him around the face. Later, Andrew gets Justin to punch him hard in the face because he says that if he loves him, he will do it, Justin punches Andrew twice, hard in the face with a lrage ring, giving him very noticable bruises on his face. He says that his mother hit him while drunk. He hires a lawyer as he wants to be emancipated due to his mother's "abusive behaviour", Bree is angry and is made to join AA, however, she continues to drink in secret. ("There is No Other Way") Bree continues to attend AA meetings and she runs into Andrew who is shopping with Justin at a check out corner. She is angry as he is meant to be grounded. He tells her that if she does not leave him alone, he will lie under oath and say that when he was younger, she used to molest him while drunk, Justin feels bad about what Andrew is doing to his mother. ("Could I Leave You?") Lynette is made to give a deposition regarding Andrew's accusations, she tells Bree that she will be honest with the lawyer, Bree is angry. She tells Lynette that Andrew is doing this so he can get a car, Lynette, in order to test this theory by luring Andrew with a car, she realizes that the whole thing is a pack of lies. She later tells the lawyer how perfect Bree is and Andrew is very angry and knows Lynette is lying, however, she does not let up in order to protect her friend. The lawsuit against Bree is dropped. ("Everybody Says Don't") Andrews grandcome to town and offer to take Andrew away with them, Bree does not want this but he does. Justin is sad about loosing his boyfriend so he and Bree plant some gay porn in Andrew's things so that his grandparents learn he is gay and do not want him anymore, he is enfuriated with his mother. ("[[Don't Look at Me]") Andrew is on the other line listening in to Bree's phone conversation with her new boyfriend, Peter, he learns that he is a sex addict. He makes Danielle dress sluttish in order to arouse him, it works. Later, he wants to make her sleep with Peter as it will destroy Bree, Danielle refuses. Andrew hears that Peter used to sleep with lots of people from him, he is interested as to why he said "people" and not "girls". Bree comes home to find that Andrew and Peter have slept together. Later, she takes him on a ride to his college only for him to discover that that is not where they are actually going, they stop at a gas station. She hands him a backback filled with clothes and some money and says that she can no longer love him unconditionally and he can no longer live in her house, he says that at least it means he won, Bree, speechless, says "good for you". She drives away, staring at him in the car mirror, she cries felling ever so guilty. ("I Know Things Now") Season 3 Orson persuades Andrew to come home. He succeeds where Bree does not. Eight months after the end of Season two, Bree is about to leave for her honeymoon with Orson when she sees a news report on television about homeless teenagers in which Andrew is interviewed. Horrified at what has happened to him, she cancels her honeymoon and sets out to retrieve Andrew, eventually finding him in a soup kitchen, she asks him to come back but he refuses. When she shouts "I'm your mother, for god's sakes, you're my son!", Andrew replies "No, you dumped your son at a gas station seven months ago. I'm somebody else now", and runs. When Orson sees how guilty Bree feels, he finds Andrew himself and buys him lunch. During their conversation, Andrew admits he worked the streets as a rent boy whenever he was desperate for money, and asks Orson not to tell his mother, before realizing what he's said and correcting himself. Orson does not try to force Andrew to come home but instead points out that the reason he is living on the streets is to punish his mother, and ultimately he will only destroy himself. Andrew does not initially appear to heed this, but returns home the next day at the end of "A Weekend In the Country". Bree is delighted, but insists on concocting a reason for Andrew's long absence. Returning to normal social activities, he is disconcerted to see one of his former clients at a school science fair. Orson is worried for Andrew, which Bree notices and asks him about later that night. Wanting no secrets, Orson confesses that Andrew sold himself for money, and that the man he had been talking to was a previous client. Bree, shocked, and a friend of the man's wife, confesses all to her. She takes it badly, and tells Bree in return that Danielle is sleeping with her history teacher. Later, Andrew watches the tail end of her argument with Danielle and, concerned, he tries to comfort Bree, explaining that she did instill moral values, "I mean, we know the difference between right and wrong, we just chose wrong", but also that she pushed them so hard they had to rebel. Bree tries to subtly get him to talk about his prostitution, but he gently brushes her off. Andrew has since got a job working at Tom's pizzeria, though he takes a fairly lax attitude to his work. When Andrew overhears the conversation between Bree and Orson about the death of Monique Polier, he believes that it is Orson's fault when his mother suffers a fall from a rigged ladder. Warning Orson that he has never met "bad Andrew", but he will if he harms Bree further, Andrew then tells the nurse that Orson is dangerous and should not be left alone with Bree. Later, Andrew leaves Bree under the care of Danielle who is upset she can not go to the Scavos pizzeria. Danielle then decides to leave Bree with Gloria who unexpectedly shows up with soup. At the pizzeria Andrew sees Danielle and she confesses she left Bree with Gloria and he then rushes home. However in "The Little Things You Do Together", he is knocked out by Gloria Hodge, who actually harmed Bree and intends to kill her. When Andrew comes around, he discovers that Orson has actually been trying to protect Bree, and their relationship returns to normal. Andrew had no romance this season, though he reveals to Danielle and Julie that he has tried to seduce Austin McCann, Edie's nephew. It is Andrew who convinces Austin to leave Fairview after he impregnates Danielle. In the episode "Liaisons" Andrew reveals he is only working at the Scavo's Pizzeria for $8.50 an hour because he is "doing the beer delivery guy." Season 4 Andrew accidentally leads his grandmother to discover that Bree is not really pregnant. He is there when his sister, Danielle, gives birth to her son. After Andrew hears his mother talking about how she looks forward to this new chance to finally raise a child correctly, he becomes upset. He decides to move out of his mother's house and get his own apartment. Bree feels guilty and brings food to his house. Andrew tells his mother that he is not angry anymore and has forgiven her, he's moved out in order to try and turn his life around and stand on his own. Bree and Andrew are finally able to reach a full reconciliation. Andrew then makes Bree use a coaster for her drink, providing a humorous moment between the two as she thinks he is becoming more like her. In the five-year jump that occurs between Season 4 and 5, Andrew is in business with Bree, who is now a successful author and in a romantic relationship with a doctor, without, his mothers knowledge. Season 5 Five years later, Andrew is now the personal assistant of his mother, Bree, who, with her new cookbook, is a rising public figure similar to Martha Stewart. He has appeared to have matured and is usually seen alongside his mother wearing a suit. He apparently makes a decent living as he owns a sports car. Andrew has also grown to become somewhat of a "jerk" once again, only this time towards others (as seen when he rips off Gabby Solis during a car sale). Orson's plastic surgeon, Alex Cominis, is Andrew's fiancé. When Bree discovers that Alex was once in gay porn, she tells Andrew and is surprised to learn that Andrew already knew and did not judge Alex for his past mistakes as he himself has a "sordid past" (referring to the feud between himself and his mother following the death of his father, Rex Van de Kamp, and his work as a rent boy seven years earlier). Andrew accuses Bree of being too protective by investigating Alex. She admits to this, and Andrew - to her surprise - is glad. It is then insinuated that Bree has come to accept her son's sexuality and plans on handling the wedding. When Andrew's soon-to-be mother in-law comes to town, in order to out-do her Bree decides to buy Andrew and Alex the former home of Martha Huber and Felicia Tilman, which is only two houses down and on Wisteria Lane. Season 6 He first returns to visit Julie while she is in the hospital. There he reveals to her mother, Susan Delfino, that she dropped out of Medical School and has been a waitress while figuring out what to do with her life. He also reveals that she has been involved with a married man who turns out to be Angie's husband, Nick. Bree's new employee Sam Allen suggests that Andrew has been sleeping with incompetent employee Tad. Andrew admits to Sam and his Mother that he had a one-time affair with Tad, and defends his actions by stating he had been drinking when Tad came on to him. Bree mentions that Andrew still lives together with Alex, insinuating he is practically committing adultery. Andrew takes this as an opportunity to throw his knowledge of Bree's own affair with Karl Mayer in her face. It becomes clear that Andrew and Sam do not like each other, and that Sam's place with the company will be a source of conflict between Andrew and Bree. Sam soon reveals that he is Rex's son and Bree welcomes him into the family. Andrew isn't happy with his presence and he and Orson are both suspicious of Sam's true intentions and decide to investigate. Bree soon realizes Sam is emotionally unstable and tries to fire him. However, Sam has discovered (via a drunken Danielle) how Andrew killed Carlos's mother and blackmails her into signing over the company to him. Orson, who had been unaware of Andrew's crime, is upset at Bree covering for her son while demanding Orson turn himself in for his hit-and-run of Mike and leaves Bree. Realizing Orson is right, Bree tells Andrew she has to tell the truth to Gabrielle. Season 7 Bree reveals the truth to Gabrielle in Remember Paul?, and they agree not to tell Carlos for the sake of Andrew's safety and the Solis marriage (Andrew does not appear in this episode). In You Must Meet My Wife Bree accidentally hits Juanita with her car, which is very ironic since she is named for her Grandmother who Andrew ran over with his car years ago. Bree and Andrew go to the hospital to make sure Juanita is okay. There, Andrew thanks Gaby for not telling Carlos, and she yells at both him and Bree for trying to run down her whole family. Later on, she forgives them both. Andrew next appears in Down the Block There's a Riot. Lynette knocks on Andrew's door to make sure Andrew has no intention of selling his house to Paul Young. Andrew acts insulted and asks "do you really think I would do that to my mother?" and Lynette replies "I don't know, you were pretty nasty as a teenager". Andrew is also seen at the homeowners meeting, and during the riot. In Everything's Different, Nothing's Changed, Bree fears Andrew is showing signs of alcoholism and it is revealed by Alex that he has indeed been drinking everyday. Bree later confronts Andrew about his addiction and learns that Alex has left him over it. Bree convinces Andrew to attend AA and allow her to help him, by talking to each other. In Moments in the Woods, Andrew is seeking to make amends, and decides to tell Carlos about running over his mother, over Bree's objections. When Carlos invites Andrew on a camping trip, Bree and Gabrielle fear the worst and follow them. Finding Carlos with a bloody towel and a dirty shovel, Bree jumps to conclusions and blurts out what Andrew did, just as her son enters the cabin. Carlos is outraged at Andrew and Bree for hiding this, trying to force Andrew to drink in his mother's memory. Carlos leaves the cabin and the trio track him down to his mother's grave. When Bree tries to take responsibility for Andrew's condition, he tells her it's time he finally stood up for his own mistakes. He and Carlos talk and Carlos is able to forgive him for a teenage mistake (although he does blame Bree for hiding it all this time). Season 8 Andrew has yet to be seen so far in season eight, though he was briefly mentioned by Bree in School of Hard Knocks when Danielle contemplates sleeping on Andrew's floor, and Bree tells her that she may need a tetanus shot if she does so. Bree also made a very brief reference to Andrew in What's the Good of Being Good, although she didn't use his name. He pay a visit to Bree with his fiancée Mary Beth in Any Moment Relationships Justin Andrew's first boyfriend. Austin McCann Although the pair didn't actually have an affair, Andrew admitted he fancied Austin. Alex Cominis Andrew's fiance in season 5; they are presumed to have married as he is referred to as Andrew's husband in season 7. However, Alex has left due to Andrew's heavy drinking. Trivia *He is possibly a fan of the TV show, Lost. *Andrew is partially based on ''Desperate Housewives creator, Marc Cherry, who copied much of Bree's dialogue from his own mothers reaction when he came out. *As one of the few LGBT characters on prime time television secure with their sexuality, Andrew's storylines have been well-received by gay groups. However, his early attitude toward his mother and various crimes have also garnered negative criticism. Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Businesspersons Category:Criminals Category:Time-Jump characters Category:Males Category:Son of a main character Category:Bree's family Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Desperate Housewives: The Game characters Category:Characters in all 8 seasons Category:Alcoholics Category:Season 8 characters Category:Divorced characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Adulterers